1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doll holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new doll holding device for holding and displaying a plurality of dolls and for storing a plurality of accessories for the dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doll holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,439 describes a device for holding a plurality of dolls in an upright position. Another type of doll holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,651 having a collapsible outer wall and which can be hung in a vertical orientation for displaying a doll. Related devices include those such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,373 which are used for displaying merchandise in such a manner that the merchandise may be easily viewed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to hold a plurality of dolls in a vertical orientation and in such a manner that the dolls are easily viewable within the device. Also, such a device should include a construction allowing for the expansion of the device for holding additional dolls. Finally, the device should include a plurality of drawers or other methods whereby the user may store a plurality of doll accessories such that the accessories are in close proximity to the dolls.